


England's Eyebrows

by NomMunch0



Series: Hanging Out with Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Betting on eyebrows, Brief Story, England sleeping, Gen, Good ol Iggy, No Conflict, Reader is dragged into this, Strumming those lines, Why they use human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomMunch0/pseuds/NomMunch0
Summary: England's eyebrow lines are stacked as usual. America and France come along to mess with it every day. They even bet on it.
Series: Hanging Out with Hetalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931272
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more England eyebrow stuff, go ahead and comment. It was just too funny to me that I had to write it.

In the hall, leading back to the conference meeting, you were speed walking back. The meeting ended ten minutes ago but you forgot to grab the minutes of the meeting. It's not a big deal but with all of the random junk America keeps adding to each meeting, it'd be nice to have the paper full of the important points. That way, we don't have to mull over the nitty details again.

You open the door to see America and France hovering over England's sleeping figure. They whip their heads to you to raise their finger to their lips, telling you to be quiet. You nod just to hurry to your papers. Once you tucked them in your bag, you approach them.

France is delicately shaving one of the lines of England's eyebrow. He finishes and smiles at his intricate work.

"Third line up on his right." France whispers to America. America's hand already on a paper to keep it steady on the table. You look at what he writes and see it's a simplified version of France's statement.

"Alright!" America whispers enthusiastically. "I'll take..." He leans to England's head with a razor in hand.

"Hm, get down from there..." England mutters in his sleep. He is ignored.

"This one." America softly declares as he starts shaving a singular line on England's other eyebrow.

"What's going on?" You turn to France.

"We are shaving his eyebrow and seeing which one grows back first." He smiles mischievously.

"Won't he get mad?"

"Nah, man." America responds as he straightens his back. "His eyebrows grow too quickly y'know." You cock your head to the side.

"What?"

"Dude, you should try it too!" He maintains his whisper.

"Oui, ma belle! It's very fun. We even bet on it." He gestures to the paper that America wrote which eyebrow line was shaven off.

**[Translation: Yes, my pretty!]**

America wrote down his eyebrow choice. France ushers you to England, hesitation welling up in you. _What if he wakes up?_ That's all you could ask yourself. One hand on your shoulder and the other gently pressing the razor to your hand.

"It's quite alright." France whispers in your ear. It was a bit unsettling with his lack of personal space.

You end up shaving a line since his other eyebrow lines would compensate anyway.

The next day, you receive a text from France in the afternoon.

" _Ma belle! Come to Iggy's mansion. America and I are heading there._ " Apparently, you were dragged into this game America and France are playing.

You pull up to England's mansion and it's was _huge_. He might as well be royalty or something. Looking at the driveway, America's car is there. You could tell it's his because of the American flag hung over his dashboard. France's car parked too but it kept its distance from America's sloppy parking. You park with the same mindset as France.

Once you rang England's doorbell, you waited a bit. Holding a brown paper bag full of goodies in it. When France texted you, you were just entered a cafe. You thought it'd be a nice gesture to hand over some cafe treats once you stop by.

The door opens.

"Hello there." A servant greets you kindly. "May I help you?" You nod with a polite smile.

"I heard America and France are here. I'd like to speak with them regarding the World Conference meeting."

"Just a second." They leave the door open as they retreat into the mansion. "Mr. England! You have a visitor!" You stood there patiently.

"(Y/N)! A pleasure to see you!" England swung the door wider as he smiles happily at your appearance.

"Oh~? Ma petite chéire is here?" France chimes.

**[Translation: My little darling]**

"Heya, (Y/N)! Glad you could make it!" America pops in too.

"Come in! Come in!" England gestures you to do so. You oblige. Turning around once inside. England shut the door then faces you.

"England. Here you go." You hand him the bag. He curiously takes the bag and peers inside.

"That's really sweet of you!" He exclaims as America and France lean closer. "But you really didn't have to!" His smile grew.

"Really! Lemme have it!" America makes a grab for the bag.

"What?" England quickly pulls the bag away. "No way, this was a gift!"

"Ohonhonhon~! You like gifts from (Y/N)?" The Frenchman wraps an arm over your shoulders.

"I like all gifts, frog bastard!" The British blonde spat out defensively.

"But you smile uglier when she comes around!" France casually reasons.

"Because she's not as annoying as you two!" The countries are fighting and then you remember how you're instructed to keep them from tearing each other's throats.

"Guys. Please calm down." You raise your voice among their volume. The tension dies down and they briefly apologize before bringing you to the lounge area.

You, America and France sat down as England gave an earful of orders to his servant regarding you.

"So, how's the game?" You try to ask America and France with a discreet tone.

"Game?" They ask.

"Eyebrow thing."

"Ohhh!" Their tones are hushed.

"You won before us actually." America blurts out.

"What- how did they grow so quickly??!"

"Dunno man, apparently he trims his eyebrows every day."

"Oui, but-" France is interrupted.

"Alright!" England positions himself to you and the other men. You all quickly paid attention to the British man. "What brings you here, (Y/N)?" His smile never leaving his expression.

"I heard France and America were here?" You stammer feeling a bit of mental pressure since your mind draws a blank to what excuse to bring up.

"Oh?" England's facial features loosen to a neutral face all the while he glares at the two men. "Why is that?" You pause. You can't possibly say it was to check if England's eyebrows are in pristine condition. It would seem too unprofessional. They notice the pause.

"Ehem." France starts, "Ma petite chéire is secretly in love with me." He ends with a seductive tone. From the fear of the wrong idea being portrayed, you merely scoot away from France.

"Ahahaha!" America's voice filled the room. "She's too smart for that!" He pats your back. Looking to England, he's eating a piece of a muffin you brought him.

"What do you know, overweight American!" France growls.

"I am _NOT_ overweight!"

"Oh yeah? Why do you weigh 189 killos?!"

America gasps loudly.

"That was a nation _secret_! You don't just breach confidential information like that!"

"It's no secret! Everyone can see!" France crosses his arms.

"What?!! Is that really true?!!" America starts to fidget in his seat. He looks to you. "(Y/N)!!!!!!!! AM I _ACTUALLY_ FAT?!!" His eyes glistening with tears.

"What? It doesn't look like it." America glomps you. You faintly struggle against him and pat his back hoping he'd let go soon.

"WAHHHHH YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Apparently, America won the bet on England's eyebrows which was why France was very salty. They insisted on giving you the prize cash for winning the bet before them. You try to decline but then America stuffed it in your car and ran off. France copying America's actions. Now you're left with plenty of cash worth buying the latest console in store.

"These are great." England mutters to himself as he bit into a cookie you gave him in the brown paper bag.

A chime came from your phone. You check it and see it's a text from America.

" _Dude! Meet us in front of Iggy's mansion!_ " You wrote back to him,

" _Right now? It's so late at night._ "

" _Yes! Right now! France and I are waiting for you!_ "

When you arrive to the mansion that same day (but at night), America and France greet you.

"What's going on?" You ask.

"We're totally shaving another eyebrow!" America yells happily.

"Oui." France smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia is found playing around with England's eyebrows as England is asleep.

You and Germany were going over some plans for a future event. It would've been discussed but everyone in the meeting were ranting on about their own things such as culture that drifted in all directions. After the meeting, you went to talk about it with him. He appreciates the gesture.

You two spot Prussia leaning over a couch with England sleeping on it. England did leave after France made his head ache further. It was indicated by him rubbing his forehead as he walked off. France at the time had smiled with triumph.

"Brüder, vhat are you doing?"

**[Translation: Brother, what are you doing?]**

Prussia looks over to you guys with a smirk.

"Guys!" He loudly whispers. "Check it out!" He strokes a finger across England's many eyebrow lines.

Instrumental sounds were produced by this.

"Huh? Is Mr. England a guitar now?" You ask.

"It would seem zo." Germany states.

"Who cares," Prussia adds. "We can totally mess with it!" Prussia then starts strumming England's eyebrows and sings Country Roads.

Germany ushers you to leave them alone with himself. You left them alone while continuing your discussion with Germany.

Apparently, America texted you. He said that Prussia got cursed with wet socks for a whole month because England woke up and got offended by his eyebrow thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy's eyebrows are normal?

Today is another world conference meeting that America wanted to host.

Once you got there, everyone was already there. They briefly welcome you before focusing on America's announcement.

"Dudes, we're going to give our money to oil companies to get even more money!!" He grins widely as you jot down what he said on paper. "Of course, I'm going to earn more than you!"

"America, we should reconsider this." France said. China nudges you with his elbow. You look to him since the meeting would go into a loop anyways.

"Hey, did you take a look at England aru?" He whispers.

"What?" You look around, "what about him-..." There England was. Sitting away from you all, burying his focus into a novel in his hands. Not only would he have been engaged in the conversation but his eyebrows are thinner than ever. He looks so different with "normal" looking eyebrows.

"When we came to the meeting, his eyebrows were already like that." China continues. "He hasn't said anything, only ignoring us with his book! Ugh! I didn't think his manners would go away like that." China continues to vent to you. You try to focus on the meeting but England's eyebrows just draws your attention due to the abnormality.

The meeting ends. Some countries try to provoke England or merely get his attention but failed to do so. He was so lost in his world the novel projected to him. You all leave the area, except you decided to stand by the door outside the meeting room.

You were honestly going to get a word with England but to see less inconspicuous, you emptied your bag that was messy anyways and started rearranging and organizing.

Halfway through your papers, the meeting door opens. England steps on some of your papers before jumping in surprise at such a crime he caused. The papers he stepped on now has dirt marks over your writing.

"I- I'm terribly sorry about that." He says as formally as he could while crouching to your level.

"It's fine." It genuinely was, you just had to sort which papers went where.

"Might I inquire why you're shuffling papers here rather than in there?" England gestures the meeting room.

"I dropped the papers and it scattered..." You mumble, feeling unsure if you should be lying to him like that.

"Here, let me assist you."

After you have your papers in order, you both stood. Looking up at him, he was smiling. It looks as though he's at peace. Those thin eyebrows were a nasty reminder why you were messing with your papers in the first place.

"So," You had a brief pause. "why are your eyebrows different?" His smile wiped away, his eyes widen from the question.

"Well..." He glances from side to side to check if anyone was around. No one is in sight. "It's honestly shameful."

"What is?"

"The fact that I'm being made a fool of for my brows."

"What do you mean?" England is a really great person with a hint of sourness to his personality but we still love him all the same. It doesn't really add up why he'd suddenly care about his status if he's one of the top.

"To be frank, everyone's been messing with my eyebrows from day one. I hadn't really noticed until Prussia and America were talking smack behind my back."

"So you're saying," England looks to you with a tint of fear in his eyes. "that you're insecure about your eyebrows?"

"It-... Yes." He finally admits. "I trimmed them the day before," he touches his thin eyebrows with his fingertips. "however, this morning they grew back in an instant. Suppose I'll have to trim them like this daily." You shook your head.

"Mr. England-"

"I'd feel better if you call me Britain or Iggy. The 'mr' seems a bit much..."

"Britain, it's just an insecurity, we all have those." You flash him a smile. "You look good either way. But maybe your ability to grow your eyebrows quickly is the only thing attracting attention." England's eyes dart around to look deeply into yours, as if your eyes held meaning. "I guess your eyebrows would get picked on even with it this thin." He didn't say anything, he only stared as he ponders those words.

You snap a bull clip over the thick pile of papers in your hand. After stuffing the papers in your bag, you look over to England.

"See ya around." You give a quick smile before heading off. He wanted to say something but decided against it.

Days later, you receive a text message from America.

" _Yo! Wanna hang out tomorrow? Iggy and I are heading shopping for that sweet party!_ "

The party is a scheduled event you and Germany planned out. The event is a formal get together where the countries could mingle together with a few representatives. 

You accept his invitation, asked the location and time.

You arrive at the center of a town. Waiting for America and England.

"(Y/N)!!" You get a sudden hug from behind, the weight makes you lean forward. He lets you face him. "So glad you're here man!" America grins then pats your head.

"Hey America." You look around, "See Iggy yet?"

"Nah dawg. He'll be here don't worry!" You check your phone but then get interrupted. "Oh! Over here man!" America waves his hands in the air towards the British man approaching.

"Hey Britain, how are you?" You ask.

"Excuse me?" He looks to America. "You didn't even tell her our names?"

"Whoops! Sorry bro." America smiles sheepishly. "Whoa dude! Your eyebrows are big again!!" England sighs and faces your confused expression.

"Let's not worry about my brows. (Y/N), when we're in public with citizens, please call me 'Arthur Kirkland'."

"And me, 'Alfred Jones'!" America exclaims.

"Yes." England seemed vexed.

"You guys have human names??" You blink a few times.

"Only for the public interactions. Imagine applying for a library card for it to say, the name is England." He crosses his arms. "They'd all think it to be a joke."

"Yup!"

"Alright..." You accept this idea just so you all could head to shop.

"So Iggy?" You ask him while America was many aisles away from you two. He wanted to find his favourite candy. You stayed with England to help him find ingredients on his list.

"Yes?"

"Were you just lazy to trim your eyebrows or did they grow on the way?"

"Oh." His voice sounds disappointed. "That." He made a brief pause. "You were right. America really had bothered me to no end about it. I left it be its usual style."

"OH MY GOD I JUST CAUGHT SOMETHING RARE!" America pops his head into the aisle. You two were near him.

"Beg your pardon? We're in a grocery store, not a farm."

"Dude!" America holds out his arm. He's holding Canada by the collar of his shirt. "I found a Canada!"

"Oh. That's actually remarkable."

"Yeah man! We can bring him home and tell everyone about it!"

"Guys, I'm not some trophy..." Canada says.

"Put him down please." You said. America obliges as England grabs an ingredient.

"Oh! Can I have this pleaseeee??" America is standing next to England, showing him a large chunk of meat. With a sigh, he agrees. "YAY!" America looks over to you, "(Y/N) You're invited to my barbeque for this!" He holds up the meat. "Wait, where did Canada go?"

You look around the area, not able to see him. He was next to you a second ago.

"I'm right here.." Canada mutters in the same spot. You slightly jump to how sudden his voice is.

"Guys, he's right here." You announce, gesturing him.

"Dude, are you sure? I don't see anything."

"Yeah! I see him." You said. Canada sighs.

"It's no use..." Canada mumbles, "thanks for trying." He smiles to you before heading away where he was before.


End file.
